


Dance break!

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Roman suddenly jumped up, a sparkle in his eyes, as he turned, seeking out the first person he can find and holding out his hand. “Dance with me!”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Dance break!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaylaSarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/gifts).



> Written by KieraElieson and NikaylaSarae

Roman suddenly jumped up, a sparkle in his eyes, as he turned, seeking out the first person he can find and holding out his hand. “Dance with me!”

Virgil scoffed, firmly keeping his hand by his side, ignoring how it had begun to lift in response to Roman’s offer in the first place. He wanted to trust him, but at the same time it wasn’t easy to forget the possibility that Princey would just let him fall on his face. 

“Do you want broken toes?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Find someone else.” 

Roman kept his hand outstretched. “We can clear a space. Not a single toe will be in danger. Please, Virgil? Dance with me!”

He waved his other hand, which served to clear the room of almost everything in it.

He made it seem so easy. But it wasn’t like Virgil had ever danced with anyone before. He doubted Roman would be able to fully avoid Virgil’s uncoordinated feet from tripping them up.

And yet...Princey had called him by name. It lessened the chances that this was all a trick. That this might actually turn out...well.

Swallowing down the panic rising in his throat, he held out his hand. “The moment I trip I’m out.” 

Roman practically glowed. He tamped down his excitement just a bit, trying not to overwhelm Virgil right at the start. He took Virgil’s hand, pulling him up and into a slow spin.

“You’ll do wonderfully,” he said confidently, smiling brightly. “No need for fancy steps, just happy moving.”

Just  _ happy moving _ ? What was that even supposed to  _ mean _ ? 

Virgil gritted his teeth, heart pounding in his chest as he grabbed onto Roman’s arm with his other hand, his feet shuffling along the carpet as Princey moved them in a circle. “Isn’t being Fancy your thing though?” He managed to get out, glancing up to Roman before quickly looking back down at his feet. 

Geez he was bright. How could his crappy dancing skills make Princey that happy?

“Well of course I love being fancy!” Roman gladly admitted. “But there’s more to dancing than being fancy, dancing is about moving your body and having fun.”

He stepped a bit faster and farther, careful not to trip Virgil. He flashed him a big smile. “Relax a little and have fun with it!”

Relax? Virgil looked up with a glower, not liking at all that he was being forced to actually lift his feet to keep pace with Princey. “You’re seriously telling me,  _ Anxiety _ , to relax?” 

Still...nothing had gone wrong. 

Yet. 

Roman met Virgil’s glower with another smile. “I am! You’re doing really well already, I’d love to see you open up and enjoy yourself.”

He let go of Virgil to do a quick twirl and then held his hands out again. He hoped Virgil could have some fun with this like he was. Though already he was incredibly excited that Virgil was even dancing with him at all.

The world swirled around him as Princey spun him out and back in, his feet nearly tripping over themselves as he made a grab for Roman’s hands. “I thought you said nothing fancy.” He hissed, squeezing them. “Warn me next time or I am purposely stepping on your feet.” 

He hadn’t fallen though. And as they kept moving...he could feel himself relaxing to the consistent pattern of their steps. 

“You did it perfectly!” Roman said excitedly. “But yes, I’ll warn you next time.”

He led Virgil in a careful dance across the room, his excitement and happiness showing up in flashes of color sparking from each footstep. He didn’t quite register when it had started, but there was now a background of music synced up to their uneven steps.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “For dancing with me.”

Virgil offered his own small smile in return, more at ease now that he finally had the rhythm down. “You’re welcome, I suppose.” He gave a half shrug. “Thanks for the...ah.” He looked away feeling his cheeks warm. “For the encouragement.” 

“I’m happy to give encouragement to someone as naturally talented as you,” Roman said with a charming smile. “I’d be pleased to dance with you any day.”

He lifted one arm a bit, preparing for a twirl. “Want to try a spin again?”

Virgil scoffed.  _ Naturally talented _ ? Ha. Just because Princey was good at leading didn’t mean that he was  _ naturally talented _ . Still. This was more fun than he’d expected it to be. “Sure. Let’s try it.” He said, letting go of Princey’s other hand so he could move out away from him. 

Roman beamed, spinning Virgil. This was honestly one of his favorite parts of dancing with a partner. It just felt so  _ right _ . Perhaps the only thing he liked better was being spun himself. But this was a  _ very _ close second.

“See? You’re a natural at this. You made it look glorious.”

Virgil shook his head, gripping onto Princey until his vision cleared. At least he hadn’t nearly tripped over his feet this time. Again with the encouragement. Again with the compliments. Roman really was in a good mood today. “So what brought this on?” He asked as they circled about the room. “The dancing. Something happen?” 

“Not especially,” Roman said, leading the dance in a wide circle around the room. “I felt happy, and I wanted to dance. But then you accepted to do it with me! I feel like I could conquer a dragon with the happiness of this moment alone!”

Conquer a dragon...because they were dancing? He would never understand Princey’s logic or why this was how he wanted to express his happiness. But Virgil couldn’t say he...minded it much. Though the never ending compliments were weirding him out. “Don’t get used to it, Princey.” He said, letting go of him to move into another spin. “I have an image to keep.” 

Roman just smiled. It didn’t have to happen again, though he’d be very happy if it did, but this one time was enough fun and wonder even if it didn’t. He spun Virgil around, pressing down the urge to interrupt the dance with bouncing up on his toes excitedly.

“Of course, I’d never want to hurt your image as the resident grumpy emo,” he said, half joking.

Ah. A nickname. Finally. He’d begun to wonder if Princey had forgotten how to use them in his bid to keep things...friendly. 

Virgil smirked right back. “Good.” He took a step closer to Roman, placing a hand on his chest. “My turn.” He said raising his arm as he gave him a gentle shove back. “Spin, Princey.” 

Roman very nearly gasped out loud, and then spun, practically sparkling as he finished his spin. He felt a sudden strong impulse to grab Virgil in a hug. But instead he led in a rather more exuberant and fast dance than they’d been doing, though he still was careful to be mindful of what Virgil could keep up with.

And he thought Princey couldn’t make himself sparkle more. Apparently he’d been wrong. “Ro--” He gasped out after the third lap around the room at the faster tempo. “Low Energy Emo here.” He never got this active, moved around for this long. 

“Oh.” Roman said, realizing they’d been dancing for a while. “Of course.” He slowed things down a few seconds before stopping entirely.

He felt brimful of excited energy. Whatever it was he did next, it was getting a triple dose of pure creativity.

“Thank you for dancing with me, Virgil. I truly enjoyed it.”

He let out a slow breath. He had been looking forward to not moving...but now that they’d stopped...it was a weird feeling. 

“Ah...You’re...ummm.” Agh. He awkwardly patted Roman’s shoulder before taking a step back, pulling his hood over his head, hoping the shadows would hide the heat in his face. “Welcome. Glad you...liked?” 

“I did,” Roman said with a smile. “I won’t hold you back from your regularly scheduled brooding any longer then. Thank you!”

But despite his intentions, he didn’t turn away quite yet, a part of him unwilling to let the moment go. But he didn’t have anything else to say.

Right.  _ Right _ . Virgil hesitated a moment longer before giving a two fingered salute. “Next time...I’ll lead.” He said, managing to smirk before hurriedly syncing out to his room before he could panic over how stupid that sounded. 

Him?  _ Lead _ ?! Ha. He grabbed his headphones, shoving them over his ears. 

But...Princey had seemed to enjoy the one spin he’d done for him. It...it might not hurt to try that move again...later...much much later when he wasn’t about to psyche himself out about the whole thing. 

A massive smile took over Roman’s whole face before he also sunk out, going to his room. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and squeezed it tight, spinning around and around and around, his room lit up by flashes of light and color and sound.

_ There was going to be a next time! And Virgil would lead! _

He flopped down, taking in a big long breath. Ideas spun all around him, ripe for the taking. Wonderful amazing ideas, many of which were rather centered around dancing.


End file.
